<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Make a Baby by asoftplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775398">Let's Make a Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland'>asoftplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come play, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sort Of, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick responds to David's comment about making a baby. David is very much interested in this response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Make a Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Patrick admitted to remembering very little of his ramblings post-wisdom teeth extraction, David knew eventually he’d fill in the blanks. This is why a week or so later, as they are getting ready to open up the store, he’s unsurprised when Patrick sidles up behind him and wraps his arms firmly around his waist. His fingers deftly find the gap between sweater and skin as he rubs a flat palm suggestively across David’s stomach. Patrick presses a soft, lingering kiss to the ticklish spot right below David’s ear.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your making a baby comment.” Patrick mutters, breath ghosting across David’s ear even as David huffs moodily.</p><p>“I thought we talked about this already, honey.” David says with a put-upon sigh, lifting slightly out of Patrick’s embrace to place another bottle of body milk on the shelf he’d been stocking. The store was all but open save for the sign but there wasn’t a single person in sight. It was still early and the morning was starting off a little cool, which didn’t bode well for an early morning rush. Even still, Patrick must have gotten himself pretty worked up to be so forward on the off chance they could be joined by customers at any moment. A hot thrill raced through David at what that might mean. They hadn’t been intimate since Patrick’s procedure, namely because there hadn’t been time with the Crows premier debacle, vendor visits, and wedding planning.</p><p>“Mmm. Yes, in the literal sense. And I still mean it. I love the life I’m building with you, David.” He turned in Patrick’s arms so he can look into his eyes when he makes him say it again but the words die in his throat at the heated look Patrick is giving him. Patrick has been experimenting with colors lately and is dressed in his usual fitted button down but this time in a rich mauve that makes David want to swoon at the contrast where the sleeves are rolled up to show off his strong biceps. Patrick grinned at him and <em>oh</em> that’s a look.</p><p>“But…you’ve got to understand my dilemma here,” Patrick continued on. “All I’ve been able to think about this week is if I could do it.”</p><p>David frowned slightly. What?</p><p>“Do what?” His mouth echoed after a beat.</p><p>Patrick’s grin shifted into something feral as he surged on.</p><p>“Well, you see, I had a thought that if I didn’t come for a few days, maybe I could fill you up so much that I could feel it a little right here.” He brushed his fingers over David’s stomach once again. “Kind of like a baby bump? I’ve been doing a little research and I think I can make it happen…if you’d care to indulge me?” Patrick smiled at him softly as he waited for David’s response.</p><p>“Wh-when did you have the time to do such…through research?” David stammered, face going hot. Patrick never seemed to have problems asking for things in the bedroom. The fact that he kept this to himself, even going so far as to research it without involving David tells him this is a request he thinks is going to be denied for whatever reason. Patrick’s grin falters slightly.</p><p>“Look it’s not something we have to—“</p><p>David stopped him with a kiss before he can finish the thought.</p><p>“No. <em>Patrick </em>I want that. Fuck, you just caught me off guard. Here I thought you were busy with honeymoon research the past few days. Little did I know you were…doing sexy research.” Patrick smiled, a faint blush to his cheeks as he shrugged.</p><p>“I mean I was doing that, honestly, but my mind wandered a bit and well, here we are.” David hummed, delighted at this turn of events.</p><p>“So, when were you planning to start on this project?” David ventured, eyebrows raised as Patrick blushed slightly.</p><p>“Well, no time like the present.”</p><p>“Wha-now? You mean now?” It was David’s turn to blush.</p><p>“Here’s what I’m thinking.” Patrick started and he got that wild look again.  “I want to prep you a little bit to start the day. Want your hole a little bit stretched for me to use later on.” His hand came to rest on David’s hip, gently stroking a thumb back and forth like he hadn’t just said the most indecent thing to their empty store front. David swallowed and nodded a bit. Patrick’s smile was all teeth in response.</p><p>“Then,” he continued “once we’ve finished closing the store, I want to fuck you in the stock room and fill you up with the first load. I brought a plug so I can plug you up for the ride home.”</p><p>“My God!” David breathed. Somehow, Patrick still wasn’t done.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you again in our bed and once you’re all filled up, you’re going to come for me all over our sheets like a good boy. All that good with you?” Patrick wrapped his arms full around David’s waist and waited for a response.</p><p>David gaped a bit but once again nodded his assent. Patrick pressed a chaste, closed mouth kiss to his lips and made his way to the stock room. David followed after him without needing to be told. Patrick pointed to the desk against the wall where he reconciles his spreadsheets and David stores his secret snack stash that is only a secret to his father at this point. David bent over it as gracefully as he could manage. He settled his hands on the desk top and let out a shaky sigh of anticipation.</p><p>“ ‘salright, baby. I just want to relax you a little bit so you’re ready for later.” Patrick murmured as he eased down David’s culottes and briefs in one smooth motion. He followed them to the ground, dropping to his knees and smoothing his hands over David’s newly bared ass. He squeezed, kneading at his ass as he pulled apart the cheeks and examined David’s hole.</p><p>“Patrick, we have to open the store in the next ten minutes or it’s never gonna happen.” David groaned, feeling a deep blush up the back of his neck as Patrick continued to stare at his exposed hole.</p><p>“Sorry, hon. Just got distracted looking at your tight little hole. It still amazes me you can take all of my cock. It’s so little.” Patrick mused. David huffed again but then Patrick’s tongue is licking hard and fast over his hole and he lost the snarky comment on the tip of his own tongue immediately. David stretched further across the desk and hooked his hands on the edges to give Patrick better access. Patrick hummed his approval which shot a spark of pleasure up David’s spine. Patrick insistently pushed his tongue inside and brought one spit slick thumb to rub against the rim.</p><p>“Oh f-fuck me. It’s too early to be this hard.” David groaned, panting against the wood of the desk. Patrick hummed again and David is so embarrassingly close to coming already. Patrick removed his tongue and placed a dirty open-mouthed kiss over David’s hole before pulling away. David whined low in his throat and wriggled his ass a bit.</p><p>“Patrick,” he whines. “I was so close.” Patrick laughed again at him and spanked him once across both cheeks. David yelped in surprise and Patrick pulled his clothes back into place.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweet boy, but we’ve got to open the door. Don’t want people to think we’re closed!” Patrick smiled, his eyes shining with amusement. He kissed David on the cheek and headed back out to the floor.</p><p>“I’ll open. You might want to settle yourself down a bit before you join me out front.” Patrick called over his shoulder with a wink. David glared at his back as he focused on getting his heart to stop pounding in his chest. His fiancé was a teasing asshole sometimes. God, he loved that man.</p><p> </p><p>Once David had gotten himself together, the work day moves along with little fanfare. Customers come in bursts and it’s actually been quite a successful day for their new stock of wildflower honey in particular. Patrick is as calm and relaxed as ever but every so often, David would catch him staring at his ass more frequently than usual. By the time they are good naturedly ushering the final few customers out the door, David can feel the buzz of anticipation for what’s to come fluttering along his skin like static electricity. Patrick is closing up the register behind him as he straightens out all the products and quickly sweeps the floor. Once he’s finished, he strides to the door, turns the lock, and flips the sign from open to closed. No sooner has the sign touched the panes of glass on the door, Patrick is on him, pressed up against his back. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist once more and raised up on his toes to kiss all the way down his neck. He suddenly jerked backwards, pulling David with him and back toward the stock room.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m coming, I’m coming. No need to be so grabby.” David shrieked with a laugh, legs flailing a bit when Patrick physically lifts him and turns around with him in his arms. Patrick places him on the ground, nearly toppling them both over in his enthusiasm.</p><p>They are both giggling like teenagers as they make their way into the stock room. David reached for Patrick’s hand as he loops an arm around his neck and stares at his perfect fiancé. Patrick catches his hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing each of the rings, by far his favorite thing to do ever since he’d put those shiny gold rings there. It never fails to make David melt and he can feel tears come up and prick at the corner of his eyes without really meaning to. Even when they’re on the cusp of what promises to be quite the evening of debauchery, David is in awe of the happy ending they’ve carved out for themselves in this place. Patrick immediately picks up on the change in the mood.</p><p>“Hi there, sweetheart.” He crooned, leaning in to kiss David tenderly. The kiss is a perfect mirror of the many they’ve had in the store over the years. A kiss that sings of commitment and comfort and warmth. David wrapped his other arm around Patrick’s neck and allows him to take the lead. Patrick licked at the seam of his lips then things take a turn for the filthy. Patrick kisses him like he likes to fuck him—rough and all consuming. Patrick’s hands are on his hips, squeezing as he walks them backward. David feels his knees bump again the desk.</p><p>“I wanna be inside you. <em>David</em>, god.” Patrick muttered. David nodded and turned, bending over the desk once more. Patrick yanked down his clothes again, leaving David naked from the waist down, and David is surprised to hear the familiar sound of lube squelch in the quiet of the room.</p><p>“When on earth did you grab that?” David wondered out loud even as he feels one slick finger start to prod at the rim of his hole.</p><p>“Grabbed it from my bag and tucked it into my pocket after lunch. Oh—and you can keep track of this for me.” Patrick thunked something down on the desk in David’s line of sight and David shivered as the plug comes into focus.</p><p>“Hope that wasn’t in your pocket too.” David muttered. Patrick laughs like the bastard he is and adds a second finger. He twists them both in a way that causes a moan David would have rather kept to himself. It seems to ignite something inside of Patrick, who adds a third finger and prods mercilessly against his prostate.</p><p>“Sh-shit, right there, baby. There, there, there.” David whimpered, thrusting his hips back to take Patrick’s fingers even deeper. Patrick tsks.</p><p>“No, David, behave yourself. I’m just getting you ready for my cock. You’re gonna have to be patient tonight.” David rolled his eyes moodily but stilled his hips all the same.</p><p>“Don’t think I missed that eye roll, baby. You are gonna get it later.” Patrick said pleasantly as he removed his fingers. David whined at the emptiness but then Patrick is steadily pressing his cock in. Patrick’s pace is already relentless as he quickly bottomed out. David struggled to breathe at the sudden fullness, hand flying back to grab for Patrick’s. Patrick laced their fingers together and leaned forward to place their joined hands on the desk. With his other hand on David’s hip, Patrick gave a quick little thrust and David gasped.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to move?” Patrick asked, hand squeezing a little roughly at his hip.</p><p>“Yes, please. You fill me up so good, Patrick.” David panted, neck straining as he attempted not to grind back. Patrick rewards him by placing both hands on his hips and pulling out nearly all the way before quickly pumping back in.</p><p>“Oh my god.” David moaned, struggling to keep still as Patrick began to establish a punishing rhythm. He changed the angle slightly and David see stars as the head of Patrick’s cock finds his prostate.</p><p>“Oh, <em>oh</em>, honey right there. That feels so good, you’re so <em>so</em> good.” David breathed, pressing a hot cheek to the cool wood of the desk. Patrick let out a lusty noise that David had somehow never heard and summoned the energy to drive in with even more force.</p><p>“Love fucking your tight ass,” Patrick growled. “Love that you’re all mine. You’ll let me, won’t you baby? Let me have you? Let me have it all?” David shuddered at the broken want in Patrick’s voice. It was rare Patrick got so possessive so quickly but David was not one to complain or question the need in his fiancé’s voice.</p><p>“Of course, anything, Patrick. Come on, fill me up. Want your come.” David wriggled his hips slightly and Patrick pumped in once, twice, and then he was coming with a shout. David’s stomach swooped pleasantly, the hot rush of come filling him up, Patrick owning him in a way he’d never let anyone else. Patrick stilled behind him and then bent over to press a kiss to David’s sweaty neck before his fingers closed around the plug.</p><p>“That was perfect. You were so perfect for me, sweet boy.” Patrick sighed. “Now I’m gonna pull out and I need you to clench up for a second while I get the plug ready. I don’t want any of my come to slip out.” David nodded quickly, his shoulders shaking with the force of the nod and Patrick chuckled.</p><p>“Eager.” He pulled his soft cock out and David did his best to clench up quickly but he still felt a little bit dribble out. Patrick tutted at him. “Messy boy.” Before David could protest, he felt Patrick pry apart his cheeks and lick up the stray bit of come.</p><p>“My god.” David breathed and then groaned as Patrick pushed the plug into place. With a final pat to his exposed ass, Patrick moved away.</p><p>“Get dressed and let’s go home. Want you in our bed.”  Patrick turned on his heel to finish turning off the lights. David laughed a bit as he bent down to pull his clothes back into place.</p><p>“You’re certainly eager yourself today. Not that I’m complaining, you know I’m always happy to indulge you.” David grinned. He felt fucked out and loose even though his cock was still hard and wet in his shorts. Patrick turned and smiled at him fondly, kissing him once on the lips. He offered David his hand and they walked out of the store together, as they always did.</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was quiet but pleasant and before long, they were behind a locked door once again. Patrick was on him as soon as the lock clicked into place. He pushed David back against the door and pinned his wrist up above his head with practiced precision.</p><p>“I want you naked on all fours on the bed,” Patrick told him, his voice a low growl.  “I’m going to grab a few things before we start.” Patrick let go of his wrists and hooked a hand beneath David’s chin as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. David frowned at him even as his cock twitched.</p><p>“How am I supposed to function when you say such hot, sexy things and then follow it up with a forehead kiss. Honestly, Patrick.” David flushed and Patrick grinned at him as he stepped out of his space.</p><p>“What can I say, it’s a gift. Now march, mister.” Patrick landed an open palm across his ass and David was off like a shot to fulfill his orders. He quickly removed his clothes, folding them perfunctorily before placing them on the dresser.</p><p>He scrambled into position on the bed and waited with eager anticipation. He did his best to steady his breathing, listening to the sounds of Patrick puttering around the kitchen. David clenched around the plug, enjoying the fullness, had then he had an idea. Patrick was definitely in a commanding mood tonight and he had already promised a little retribution. What could a little more misbehavior get him? David rolled over onto his back and grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser. He poured a little onto his hand and stroked it down over his cock. He was already mostly hard and he shivered and closed his eyes as he worked himself over. He was so caught up in teasing himself with long, languid stokes that he didn’t hear Patrick come into the room.</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat and David’s eyes flew open. He grinned sheepishly even as Patrick frowned down at him, eyebrows raised. He was carrying a couple bottles of water and a wicker basket David recognized from the kitchen. In it was a bag of David’s favorite chocolate covered almonds, a large orange, crackers, and a cheese cloth wrapped hunk of cheese. Patrick quickly set the provisions down on his bedside table and removed David’s hand from his cock.</p><p>“I had a feeling if I left you to your own devices you’d find a way to be naughty.” Patrick sighed and David squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. Patrick looked hungry, eyes fixed on David’s flushed cock. “At least you didn’t come yet. That would not have been fun for you.” David swallowed thickly and averted his eyes, clearly caught. Patrick placed two fingers under his chin and angled David to look back up at him.</p><p>“David, do you need to be punished? Is that why you did that?” He asked and David hated and loved in equal measures when Patrick got like this.</p><p>“Um maybe?” He said feeling a little unsure, his legs twitching a little. Patrick smiled at him kindly even as he continued on.</p><p>“I think that ‘maybe’ should be a definitive ‘yes’ but we’ll agree to disagree. Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to get back into the position I asked you to be in and I’m going to spank a little of that naughtiness out of you because I think that’s what you need right now and I always give you what you need. Isn’t that right, baby?” David groaned, eyes squeezing shut. Patrick rested a tender hand on his cheek. “Is that right, David?” David turned his head slightly to mouth at his wrist.</p><p>“Yes, Patrick. Always so good to me. Give me just what I need.” David managed. Patrick smiled at him again and gestured for him to move into positon. David heaved himself onto his hands and knees and shivered when Patrick placed a hand on his lower back to steady him.</p><p>“I’m not going to make you count but I’m not going to give you too many because I’m more than ready to be inside you again. Just going to get you a little rose-y.” Patrick teased and David huffed.</p><p>“What have I told you about puns in bed?” David complained and earned a hard smack across both cheeks for his trouble. He yelped in surprise and pouted at Patrick who grinned at him.</p><p>“And what have I told you about being bratty while your ass is in my face?” He countered. “Now be a good boy for me and hold still.” Patrick spanking him lightly on each cheek and David let his head hang a bit as he tried to be good and not to push back. Then, with little warning, Patrick spanked him five times across both cheeks with seemingly all the strength he could muster, catching the plug and making David see stars. David shouted despite himself and Patrick landed a quick barrage of hard smacks on both cheeks before flipping David onto his back.</p><p>“I think you’ve learned your lesson for now.” Patrick panted like he was out of breath and David’s eyes glanced down to where he was straining against his jeans. Patrick quickly undressed, clothes heaped on the floor in his rush to join David on the bed. He settled in between David’s legs, hands smoothing over his pinked ass as David hissed in a breath.</p><p>“God David, I love your ass. Love showing you how to be good for me.” Patrick scratched lightly across his cheeks before fiddling with the plug nestled in between them.</p><p>“But now I want to fill you up again. Wanna give you a little bump right here.” Patrick smoothed a palm David’s softness of David’s stomach and David gasped. He’d almost forgotten what started them off on the evening’s activities.</p><p>“Do it. Want that with you.” David shifted, pushing up into the contact. Patrick patted him one more time on the stomach and grabbed the lube to slick himself up. David grabbed his wrist and shook his head.</p><p>“Let me?” He asked, biting his lip. Patrick quickly nodded and David sat up. He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand, gripping Patrick gently. Patrick moaned and his eyes fluttered closed as David gently stroked him up and down.</p><p>“I give you what you need too,” David said quietly. “That’s why we make a good team.” Patrick opened his eyes to fix him with a look.</p><p>“Love you.” Patrick whispered, leaning in to kiss David deeply. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment before David grinned at him mischievously.</p><p>“Now are you gonna put a baby in me or what?” Patrick gaped at him for a moment before grinning, making his way back down David’s body. He wriggled the plug a bit, teasing.</p><p>“Gonna fill you up so good.” Patrick promised. He finally pulled the plug free and drove his cock back inside. David is so stretched from before that it goes in easily but he still gasps at the different sensation. Having Patrick inside him after wearing the plug always takes a moment to get used to. The heat and weight of his cock is so different from the unyielding pressure of the plug and Patrick gives him a good thirty second to adjust before he starts to pull out.</p><p>“Wanna fuck you now. You ready for me?” Patrick asked. David nodded his head but Patrick fixes him with a look that tells him he needs more.</p><p>“Yes, ready. So ready. Fuck me.” David panted and that was all Patrick needed. Patrick pushed back in and David squeaked at the contrast. Patrick immediately set a punishing pace, cock thrusting in and out in a way that made David’s teeth clack together from the sudden force. “Fuck.” He cursed, writhing as Patrick took what he wanted.</p><p>“So glad you’re mine, David.” Patrick groaned. He shifted his hand under David’s legs, hiking them up a bit to angle in deeper. David cursed again and wriggled down to rest his ankles on Patrick’s shoulders as he drove in.</p><p>“Not gonna last long.” Patrick admitted with a flush. David nodded in understanding. It had been a bit of long day for both of them.</p><p>“Want it. Need your come some bad, Patrick. Come in me now, please.” David encouraged. Patrick bit his lip and thrust in a few more times before letting go. David groaned at the impossible full feeling as the second load of come flood inside him but before he could really enjoy that, Patrick’s hand gripped his cock. It only took three strokes and then he was coming messily between them. Patrick panted as his spent cock started to soften and he pressed a kiss to David’s ankles before gently lowering his legs down to the bed. David stared up at the ceiling blissed out and boneless as Patrick reached for the plug. He whined when Patrick eased his cock out and fit the plug back into place.</p><p>“’Only for a minute, sweetheart. Wanna see if we did it.” Patrick muttered before moving to sit against the headboard and gesturing for David to join him. David crawled up the bed and settled himself in Patrick’s arms, his back nestled snug against Patrick’s chest. Patrick rubbed a hand down David’s chest, pinching a bit at his nipples as he made his way down to David’s stomach. David followed his hand with his gaze and gasped softly as Patrick cupped his stomach. Sure enough, there was a slight bulge there where David was full of Patrick’s come.</p><p>“Holy fuck, how is that so hot?” He breathed. Patrick rubbed gently at his stomach and chuckled low behind him, kissing under his ear.  </p><p>“Because everything we do together is hot? Have you seen how hot my fiancé is?” Patrick teased. David laughed softly and pressed into Patrick’s hand.</p><p>“Well agree to disagree because have you seen how hot my fiancé is?” Patrick kissed down his neck, nipping in retaliation when David wriggled back against his soft cock.</p><p>“Settle down, David. You’ve got two loads of come in you already and as inspiring as you are naked, I don’t think I could go again if I tried.” Patrick admitted. David giggled, full out giggled, and leaned his head back to kiss at Patrick’s jaw.</p><p>“Pretty sure I would actually have to go to the ER if you attempted to fuck me again tonight. That was so unbelievably good. We definitely have to do that again.” Patrick hummed in agreement and hugged him tightly at that.</p><p>“Yeah? You don’t think it was a little…much?” He asked, voice creeping along the edges of insecure. David shook his head.</p><p>“No. It was hot. I love when you get all possessive and, unless you came across something in your research about male pregnancy, I think we’re in the clear.” David teased. Patrick pulled back to look at him with a very unimpressed look. David grinned</p><p>“Besides, I know if I ever got into trouble, you’d stick by me.” David fully expects Patrick to roll his eyes but he just fixes him with the soft, gooey look that leaves him breathless.</p><p>“Always, baby. Always.” Patrick agrees, kissing David firmly on the mouth. “Shower time?” Patrick asks against his lips. “Can I wash your hair?” David can’t help but moan at that. Patrick’s talented fingers in his hair after all that hot sex was the cherry on top.</p><p>“I insist you wash my hair. I’m feeling very raw after this whole experience. In fact, you might need to carry me to the shower.” David whined, pouting at Patrick. Patrick grinned and hooked his arms underneath David’s legs like he was about to pick him up. David yelps at the manhandling and scrambled off the bed toward the bathroom.</p><p>“Let’s go, honey. I want you to try that new bergamot sample we got from that vendor in Elm Glen. And maybe we can use that sugar scrub too?” He called over his shoulder. Patrick follows after him with a grin and a pun.</p><p>“Coming, dear.”</p><p>David's shriek of disapproval echoes off the walls of the bathroom.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbetaed as per usual and I also would like to formally apologize for this wild depiction of sex that may or may not be medically accurate. That being said, it was really fun to write anyway so I hope you enjoyed it all the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>